hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
70C6D408-B2E1-4A35-95D8-446D70FF3F06.png|A group of Bandits in Cambris. Adept Mages.png|A group of Adept Mages in battle. 0f2e314496af482907b14df6cba9a7b9.png|Gonaku in the Graveyard Boss Raid. King of Thieves.PNG|King of Thieves. Enemies are the AI troops you fight in Hexaria. Overview Enemies are the primary source of gold and can be split up into two categories: overworld enemies and raid enemies. Overworld enemies are enemies you can find around the regular world. When killed, they respawn fairly quickly, meaning you don't need to move if you want to farm a particular enemy type. In most cases, they spawn in groups, and as more players enter the fight, more enemies join too. Minibosses are challenging enemies that are similar to boss raids in that they have other raid enemies with them, but don't actually have a raid of their own. Currently, the 3 available minibosses are located in Kishuf Extern 01. There used to be another Miniboss located in Kapak, Dullahan. Raid enemies spawn in raids (such as the Crypt), and typically support a boss or act as a barrier to fighting the boss. Among these enemies are the bosses themselves, with higher health than regular enemies, and stronger cards which are often available as Card Drops. Their defining trait is that they do not respawn over time - the raid area must be left and re-entered in order to fight them again with the exclusion of Draun, Kishuf‘s End and Thaamoth, Hallowed Spirit. Certain enemies will run away once at low HP, while others will not. Examples of enemies that will not run away are all bosses and Bandits, while Elite Bandits, Novice and Adept Mages will run away. Many enemies are allowed to use more legendary and ultra-rare cards than a normal player can. For example, even though Earthquake is a legendary card, which you can normally only have one of in each deck, Gonaku can use multiple earthquakes in a single fight. AI System The current AI system is referred by the community as "the priority system", which in layman's terms it means that the AI has a list of cards sorted by priority. If the AI has the card with the highest priority on its hand, they will wait until they can use it on the closest target to them, as soon as possible. If it doesn't, it'll use the next card on the list. This can be seen with the Mercenary, which will wait until he can use Scimitar, even though he can use Wooden Sword as well, which costs 0 bits to use. Pros This system has some pros, as it's saving time to create new troops and add them to the game. This system is also pretty dynamic, allowing the developers to give new cards to the troops without adding additional code which will control the AI behavior. Cons This system makes a big difference between PvE and PvP and makes it nearly impossible to balance both. It will also ignore some basic game 'rules' such as: * Don't attack people who are asleep unless you can do enough damage to kill them - So they don't wake up and they'll lose a turn. * Don't put someone who is poisoned or on fire to sleep - Because they will wake up after taking damage. * Don't attack while confused - Because in most cases you will miss and/or hit a teammate. * Use 0-bit cards if you can, even if they're not the highest priority cards; unless they are effect-counter cards (like Antidote). * Don't follow/get too close to the enemy unless you have a melee attack card and you have enough bits to use it (so you won't step in traps). If the AI is using an AoE attacks (like Fireball) they will only check if a player is standing next to another player, and not if they can hit that one hex between them to get both of them (Which means one player has to be in the center of the AoE attack and another one has to stand next to them, otherwise they will not use it). If something was changed in an AI-controlled troop such as sudden bit gain (through Enlighten) or a sudden card gain (through Masquerade) they will not register this change (until the next round) and will keep on doing whatever they planned to do in the first place. They will try to attack the weakest enemy, For example, you put down a Mercenary, they will attack it. Needless to say, it seems like the AI can't handle Status Effects and quickplay cards at all, and therefore can be exploited easily. List of Enemies These are the Enemies that are currently in the game as of V0.84 Overworld Enemies Enemies marked with an asterisk* can also be encountered as raid enemies. Enemies listed with underlined text are event enemies and are only encounterable during specific events. Enemies listed with italics are considered minibosses. '' * Bandit* * Elite Bandit* * Bandit Trapper* * Novice Mage * Adept Mage * Undead Mage * Kishuf Elemental * [[Waelyn Cindra|''Waelyn Cindra]] * ''Kathruul Deimos'' * ''FriendlyFace'' Raid Enemies Enemies marked with an asterisk* can also be encountered as overworld enemies. Enemies listed in '''bold' are considered to be a boss and will have a pink name tag in-game. * Weak Zombies * 'Gonaku' * Bandit* * Elite Bandit* * Bandit Trapper* * 'King of Thieves' * [[Draun, Kishuf's End|'Draun, Kishuf's End']] Removed Enemies ''Enemies marked with an uptick^ could be encountered as overworld enemies. Enemies marked with an asterisk* could be encountered as raid enemies. Enemies listed in '''bold' used to be considered as a boss, and in-game had a pink name tag or encountered through a boss raid.'' * Skeleton^* * Elite Skeleton^ * Dark Mage^* * Warping Villager^ * Warped Villager^ * Dullahan^ * Vampire^ * Neckro Mancer^ * [[Thaamoth, Hallowed Spirit|'Thaamoth, Hallowed Spirit']]*''' * Cupid’s Mercenary^ * [[The Jester (Enemy)|'''The Jester]]*''' * Vaughn* * '''Necromancer* * Travoltron* Category:Guides and Tutorials